Missing Scene from Siren
by bitterindian
Summary: Snippets from episodes that should center around Oliver and Chloe. Toxic is up.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy! Semi missing scene from Rage, pretend Clark asked Chloe to look after Oliver while he was recovering from his wounds at the end.

* * *

Oliver slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but fuzzy shapes.

It took him a moment before he realized one fuzzy shape was moving.

Chloe shifted in her chair, putting her book down to see Oliver Queen was awake.

'Hey' she simply said.

Oliver frowned wondering what on earth Chloe Sullivan, Lois's cousin was doing here.

Wide-eyed now, he tried to sit up, but Chloe was astonishingly faster then him, and laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down.

'I wouldn't recommend getting up anytime soon.' She said with a smile as she leaned over to fill a glass with water.

'How long?' he croaked as he took the glass she offered him.

'How long were you out or how long did I know about your fetish for green leather?' Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

He glared at her before chugging the whole glass of water.

Handing it to her and ignoring her gaping mouth, he raised himself slightly to lean against his headboard. 'And how did you figure it out?'

It finally hit him that he was in his apartment, in his bedroom, and it was Chloe Sullivan, of all people looking after him. And he was shirtless, and he was hoping it was Chloe who did that…Clark was just a creepy thought.

'Ummm, I hate to say it, you're not very good at the whole dual identity thing just yet, but then again I'm kind of used to being the treasure chest of secrets. So don't worry, its practically forgotten by me.' She waved away the thought that she would ever betray his identity.

Oliver didn't realize he was tense, until his shoulders sagged in relief, 'so how long have I been out?'

'Oh…about two days now' she said as she scooted her chair closer and sat in it.

'I have to say, you managed to kick some serious ass while on that drug. From what I hear, you went all Hulk on Lex, until Clark came. Pity, I think I would have enjoyed it.'

Oliver couldn't help but smile a little. He had to admit this was the first time he had ever conversed for more then a minute with the young blonde. 'A bit bloodthirsty are we?'

Chloe grinned, 'More like a believer in Karma. I'm not saying murder is the answer, but I also won't say if given the option I wouldn't also go after Lex.'

Oliver tilted his head, studying her for a moment.

Dressed in a simple blouse, jeans, and heels, with her coat, and purse thrown over the arm of another chair, she looked almost pixie like in the large chair.

'I don't think Clark shares your view.' Oliver pointed out, feeling the guilt of his actions well up inside him..

'Well, Clark's also from another planet, so I'm inclined to think that might have something to do with it.'

For a moment Oliver thought he heard a bit of bitterness lace her words, but looking up, he found her studying him just as much as he was studying her.

'So why are you here?' he asked causally, noting how much the guilt eased a bit just knowing someone else didn't see him as the awful person he believed himself to be.

'Hero duty' she said cheerfully. Noting Oliver's look, she winced, 'Sorry, I haven't had much sleep as well.'

Oliver's eyes widened in alarm thinking something happened while he was out perhaps Lex was more inured then he thought, but Chloe waved it away, 'No worries, just…Clark had been bugging me about several things, and so doing this for him was kind of like my refuge right now.'

'I'm honored' he replied grinning back at her for no reason, or at least none he could think of at the moment.

Oliver quickly noted that Lois and Chloe were two very opposite beings. Not only in looks, in which both had their positives, but in their personalities as well. Where Lois was brash and often rude, Chloe seemed to be cheerful, and far calmer. It was…different…yet not hated.

'Well, it seems like I'm not going anywhere for awhile' he gestured to his wounds, 'Care to share'

Chloe grinned at him, before shaking her head, 'I'm sure Lois will be willing to tell you any and all…if she happens to talk to you anytime soon.'

At that Oliver winced, 'How much does she hate me?'

Chloe laughed at that, 'Lois has been cooking and cleaning.'

Oliver's eyes widened in horror, 'that bad?'

'Worse, she rearranged everything in the apartment, and now I can't find my favorite coffee mug. So help me, if you don't call her, I will come armed with peanuts.'

Oliver laughed so hard, before moaning from his wound. Chloe rose quickly, leaning over him to check his wound.

Seeing that the wound hadn't bled out and was staying tight, she lifted her head only to realize they were mere centimeters apart. Her eyes flickered from his mouth to his eyes, which darkened to black.

Looking at his lips again for a moment, she wondered what it would be like to touch them…to have them pressed against hers.

Licking her lips, she leaned forward…

BRRRINGG

Both jumped apart quickly, Chloe suddenly standing a foot away from the bed, while Oliver shifted, trying to think of anything other then a certain blonde's scent surrounding him.

Chloe snatched up her phone, turning away to read the text and hide the blush.

Turning back around, a little more composed, she gave a small smile, 'uh—well…huh…I guess my Florence Nightingale duty is officially over. Clark is calling me for something or another'

Stuffing the phone back in her pocket, she picked up her coat and purse.

Oliver felt disappointed that she was leaving; unsure of it was the near kiss or the conversation he was going to miss more. Trying to brush off the feeling and blaming it on being asleep for two days, he looked up as Chloe turned to him, hesitation in her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked, 'Do you know how lucky Clark is to have you?'

Chloe smiled something akin to resignation in her eyes, 'tell him that, maybe now he'll stop complaining when I ask him to make coffee runs.'

Shaking his head, Oliver realized that as much as Clark had powers of near God status, he was severely lacking in the intelligence arena.

'Thank you' he said softly.

Chloe leaned over, brushing her warm lips against his forehead, 'get better' she said quietly before straightening up. Walking to the bedroom door, she turned around, 'you know, bulletproof vests might be a good investment for the near future.'

With that her footsteps faded down the hall, leaving him grinning like an idiot.

* * *

A/N: I've been having major writer's block on my one story, so I re-watched a lot of smallville episodes with Green Arrow in it, and I thought how interesting a scene would be if Clark asked Chloe to look after Oliver just for the few days he would be out because of his wounds and his drug addiction.

So I guess it would be a Missing scene from Rage, although warning you, I don't remember the exact timeline of when people find out things, so if Oliver already knew that Chloe knew he was the GA, yeah...well it didn't work in my story, so pretend he doesn't know. And if she didn't find out just yet...again, it wouldn't work with my story. I think thats it.

Review! Review! Review!

* * *


	2. Hydro

* * *

A/N: So i decided to write a scene out of Hydro. I haven't seen the episode for awhile, and i didn't really want to rewatch the whole thing, and what's the point for you guys to read an exact replica of what we saw on screen anyway. Back to the point. I wanted another Oliver and Chloe interaction, so here we go. Enjoy!

* * *

4 p.m Chloe and Lois's Apartment

Chloe stared at the photo being waved in her face.

'I managed to get the Green Arrow's mug' Lois crowed as she sat on the edge of Chloe's sofa.

Chloe made a grab for it, almost tearing it out of Lois's hands before bringing it up to her nose. There was no way Oliver Queen would be that stupid.

Tilting it to the side, her eyes narrowed, in fact, she wasn't even sure it was the green Arrow.

'uh-Lois'

Lois dreamily looked away in space, imagining her speech as she won the Pulitzer-

'LOIS'

'What?' Lois glared at Chloe standing over her.

'I know my age is getting to me', she squinted at the photo again, 'but this is so blurry, and all I know is there is some green maybe here….and I think that's an ear…wait…maybe not.' Chloe scrunched her nose, trying to close one eye, then the other.

Lois peered over her shoulder at the photos, 'Hey, its not my fault your boyfriend can't seem to understand the simple command, point and shoot. He did take a photography class right?'

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she handed the photos back to her, grabbing a hold of her coffee mug. Ignoring the boyfriend comment for now, she instead asked, 'So exactly how did you manage to get these…ummm…fascinating photos anyway? Usually the green arrow is like Casper the friendly ghost…except for the friendly part.'

Lois opened her mouth for a second before closing it, Chloe raised an eyebrow.

As Chloe sipped her coffee, Lois grinned at her, 'I kissed him.'

'WHAT!' Chloe spewed her coffee all over her lap. Lois looked somewhat disgusted, 'Hey cuz, it was just a kiss, not like we started rolling in the hay or anything'

Chloe quickly grabbed some napkins, dabbing at her lap and counter in front of her as she muttered under her breath, 'or anything'

'So…uh…d-did…' Chloe was for once at lost for words trying to ask without asking if she knew who the Green Arrow was.

As Lois stood and turned her back on Chloe, Chloe frantically grabbed the pictures again, trying to figure out if there were any obvious clues again.

Half tuning her out, she frowned as she glanced at one particular photo, a blur of green.

'…and then Oliver showed up.'

Chloe looked up, 'Come again. I think I might have been hit harder then I thought' she said with a laugh, 'I could have sworn you said Oliver saw you kissing the Green Arrow'

Lois smiled as she shrugged, 'yeah…pretty much…and wow…Oliver's a good kisser…but he could take some lessons from the Green Arrow.'

Chloe's jaw dropped as she stared at her cousin, wondering if Lois had been smoking anything…wait…maybe she had too.

'So I guess my whole theory about Oliver being Green Arrow was way off base here. Huh…and I was so sure about it…' Lois said in the background.

Chloe turned to the last photo, a streak of green, and Chloe suddenly understood.

The door knocked, and Chloe grinned, knowing who was on the other side.

'You wouldn't believe what I just hear' Chloe jumped up from the couch with a grin.

* * *

9:00 p.m

Oliver's apartment

'So I heard about this amazing Green Arrow who could not only shoot an arrow rather decently, but run as fast as a speeding bullet. And get this, he threw a man into the billboard.'

Chloe stepped off the elevator, wondering why half the lights were off, but was more interested with the man just getting up from his desk.

Oliver winced, 'Lois?'

Chloe grinned, her eyes dancing with amusement, 'Oh yeah, and there's proof might I add, hard evidence right here.'

She waved the photos in front of him like dangling a juicy bone. Oliver made a grab for them, but she pulled them close to her chest, 'uh-uh, I want answers'

When Chloe came tonight, she expected a quick drop off of a file Clark wanted Oliver to look at, but when Lois showed these pictures, it was too good to be true.

The last time she saw him was after his tangle with Lex and watching him as he recovered from a bullet and the drugs he was on. She had to say, he definitely improved.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, 'Since when did you become so greedy'

Chloe smiled, 'Since I saw these. First I want to know how you managed to get my best friend, someone I had been trying to convince he needed to broaden his color palatte, into a green leather vest and pants. Mind you with an armband.'

Oliver stayed silent, an amused glint in his eyes.

Chloe waved the photos, 'C'mon Queen spill'

Oliver grinned back, 'I just asked him.'

Chloe raised an eyebrow, almost pouting. 'Wow you fold like a cheap suit. That's it...you asked him for a favor?'

Oliver shrugged, 'well there was the whole getting him my friend's number'

'Really?' Eyes wide with interest.

'No'

'So you're never going to tell me.' Chloe said with a pout.

'No, not really.'

They stared at each other in silence, both highly amused by the conversation. Oliver couldn't help but like the verbal sparring going on at the moment. And he almost wished there was more to the story, to keep her interested of course.

Oliver's eyes roved over her face, his eyes widening as he saw the cut on her cheek.

Grabbing her cheek, he tilted it up, trying to see it in better light. Chloe prayed he wouldn't notice the shiver running through her body.

'What the hell happened to you?' His eyes turned black with fury.

Chloe winced, not so much from the cut itself, but the memories of last night. After the mess with Lana, and not even really believing what she saw herself, she was just hoping to chalk it up to a bad day, like every other day in her life.

Moving back a little, she regretted the loss of his touch, but felt the knot in her stomach loosening.

'Just tangled with a psychotic journalist' seeing him smiling she added on, 'okay, an even more psychotic journalist then Lois…' he raised an eyebrow, 'and me' she finished with a grin.

'Don't worry I got the whole speech from Clark. Although personally I think he should be kissing my feet right now. I just kept his dirty little secret from going on the front page, and kept Lana in the dark. If I'm not a Goddess, then I don't know who is.'

Oliver grinned, rubbing his thumb lightly over the cuts. Chloe flinched, and Oliver drew back quickly, 'Does it hurt still?' he said with worry.

'No, no, just…a little.' She finally admitted.

Oliver just nodded, gazing down at the porcelain skin marred by such an ugly bruise.

'So does Lois still suspect me?' He said, towering over her.

'Not one bit' Chloe said shaking her head in astonishment. She leaned over and picked up a paperweight he got from some ex a long time ago. 'its amazing what one is willing to believe.' Her hands playing with the object, 'The minute I found out who you were, I knew it. I knew it with such certainty, that no matter what anyone else said, no matter what Clark tried to tell me, I was sold.'

Oliver sighed, 'You can see why I'm not so eager to tell her who I am' trying to ignore Chloe's snort, 'But…I am glad you know. Clark is good, but…'

Chloe set the paperweight down and sat on the edge of the desk. 'Sometimes ignores you …yeah I get that from Clark as well…and Lois'

Oliver shook his head, plunging his hands in his pockets, 'well I don't mean to be tooting my own horn, but I have done this for a few years now, I have connections he could use. I don't see how difficult it is to go out there and help someone.'

Chloe shook her head, 'Clark…hasn't realized how powerful he could be. He changed, when his father died, but he will get there. He will be what we're all waiting for.'

Oliver smiled as Chloe jumped up from the desk, 'I think I need to go home and eat some ice cream. And listen to Lois prattle about the Green Arrow.'

Oliver nodded, watching as Chloe turned away. But she hesitated.

Turning back around, she grabbed Oliver's jacket, lifting herself onto her toes, only to press her lips against his.

For a moment Oliver stiffened, _Chloe was kissing him, Chloe, his girlfriend's cousing was kissing him…_and then his mind went blank. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he deepend the kiss, nudging her to open her mouth just a little more.

What was supposed to be a small peck on his lips, suddenly turned into one heartstopping kiss. And Chloe couldn't think of anything but one thing and one thing only, she was kissing Oliver Queen.

Finally realizing she might need air, Chloe drew away, looking up at him in surprise before breaking into a grin.

Oliver blinked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, 'what was that for?'

Chloe shrugged, stepping out of his arms, and taking a few steps back. 'Lois was totally wrong, you definitely don't need lessons in kissing' with that, she turned and walked to the door.

Oliver stared after for a moment, before her words registered in his brain, 'lessons?'

Calling out after her, 'what do you mean lessons?'

The elevator door shut close and started its descent.

'Chloe?'

'_Chloe_?'

* * *

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed. Just a little nugget in my head that wouldn't stop nudging me. So enjoy! and please review, I'm thinking of one more scene for Siren. And then I really want to take toxic and rewrite the whole damn episode, such potential completely lost. Again let me know what you think.


	3. Justice

Enjoy! re-edited, yes one day after i had posted it.

* * *

Justice

'WOW, you look like hell' she whistled as she stepped out onto the balcony.

Oliver looked over his shoulder to find Chloe walking up to him, 'very cute... I take it you know.'

Oliver noted how different Chloe looked from when she was in the barn earlier today. Her curly hair from before was straight again, bangs swept across her forehead, while the top layer of her hair was swept back into a clip. She wore a pair of jeans, heels, and a green lace tank top with a purple military style jacket over it.

Oliver couldn't help but wonder why Chloe, of all people, had shown up in his apartment. She should be talking to Lois, not him.

Chloe hesitated, wondering how it was possible to say sorry, when she knew deep down inside, she wasn't.

Lois had come in with her suitcase, ranting up a storm while slamming the cupboards. Chloe mourned her favorite coffee mug which was caught in the crossfire. And Chloe was all prepared to sit up late into the night, sticking pins into Oliver's vodoo doll.

But when Lois mentioned Oliver's imminent departure tonight, she had rushed over here. She prayed Lois would forgive.

Chloe swallowed her nervousness. She was about to reveal everything and hope he didn't think she was mad.

'Lois told me you chose to leave Metropolis.' She said carefully.

Oliver shook his head before saying, 'If you're going to tell me it's for the greater good, save it, because I'm trying to find the loophole' he looked back at the metropolis skyline, but forced himself to look back at her when he felt her eyes on him.

'I'm sorry' Chloe apologized quickly, coming to stand next to him. 'I could offer you advice, but considering my repertoire of men consisted of a guy with no hands, a guy who who wanted to freeze me to death.' for which her nose crinkled in distaste, and Oliver couldn't help but find cute, 'and, _oh yeah_! the man who wanted to blow up all of Smallville, I'll just give you a shoulder to cry on.' Chloe shot him a wry grin, losing it quickly when Oliver didn't even smile.

Chloe stayed silent for several minutes, until she broke the silence, again 'Alright, so I suck at comforting people.' She shrugged.

'So you came here to comfort me?' Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

'Actually no, but I can do you one better, consider this a business proposition' she said as she dug through her purse, withdrawing a manila envelope.

Oliver stared at it warily, not having a good feeling about it.

'Take it' Chloe pushed the envelope towards him. 'It's not going to bite.'

'Nooo…but Clark might fly me to the moon and leave me there.' Oliver refused to take it.

Chloe rolled her eyes before shoving it into his chest. 'Clark can't fly…yet'

Oliver snorted at that, 'leave it to him to find this a reason to.'

but Chloe wouldn't take it away.

Oliver sighed before reluctantly taking the folder. Still he refused to open it.

'I heard you're going after all the 33.1 labs.' Chloe calmly said. 'I want in.'

Oliver raised an eyebrow in doubt. 'I have some of the best people looking in on Lex's holdings.'

Chloe looked at him in disbelief, '_Really?_ like the Ares project?'

Oliver's brows furrowed in question, before reluctantly opening the file.

'pg. 32. Call it Lex's pet project.' Chloe supplied, 'Using the infected to help keep America safe from the terrorists.' Sarcasm laced her words.

Watching as Oliver's eyes widened as he flipped through the pages, she couldn't help but feel some pride on the amount of information she had gathered.

'How the hell did you dig all of this up?' Oliver's eyes widened as he understood the implications of such detailed knowledge. These were detailed accounts of Lex's activities over the last five years, everything from business transactions to personal habits.

'Chloe stiffened a little, noting the surprise in his voice. Slightly annoyed, her eyes narrowed, 'Do not underestimate me just because you found me in Kansas. I know the yellow brick road to Lex's destruction. Face it Queen, you need me.' Chloe said with a bit of bravado she had somewhere deep inside next to the math she never used and the conjugated French verbs.

Several minutes went by as he continued looking through the folder, trying to give himself time to mull over the very useful and extremely dangerous offer she was making.

'Chloe…' he cautiously said, looking up at her, 'I don't think-'

'Don't think' Chloe interrupted, pointing to the folder in his hand, 'I just handed you the key to destroying him.'

Chloe looked him in the eye, making sure he understood, 'I told you before, if given the opportunity I'm going after Lex.'

Oliver remembered when and where she had said it. And he had to wonder, what had Lex done to her. Because if Lex wasn't careful, this woman could destroy him without lifting a finger.

'And what does Clark say about this?' Oliver glanced up, unable to suppress the eagerness he was feeling right now. With this information and Chloe's help, he might actually make a dent in Lex's fortunes.

'I don't know, I never asked him.' Chloe looked him straight in the eye. There were many things Clark and she shared a similar point of view on. This was not one of them.

Silence filled the space between them as they stared at each other. Both of them assessing the situation. Here was Chloe Sullivan giving him practically everything he wished for, and all he had to do was agree to her involvement. An involvement that could get messy, considering she was his ex's cousin…and happens to be a very good kisser…and if he so much as hurt a hair on her head, would have a super powered alien on his ass.

Chloe almost felt pity for him. She wasn't going to let this go. She intended to see these labs and any other projects Lex had going destroyed, with or without Queen's help. She was going to convince him, because she liked what they were doing, she believed in it as much as they did. And quite frankly, seeing Lex suffer gave her no small measure of pleasure.

Ollie looked at her curiously, 'Have you ever looked into my own life?'

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Thinking about how Chloe figured out he was the Green Arrow, he shook his head, 'you know what? I don't want to know.'

Chloe couldn't help but smile a little, sometimes it was nice to have someone awed by her for once. But he shouldn't worry, she had destroyed anything that was suspicious.

Both of them were stubbornly staring at each other wondering when the other person would give when Oliver rubbed his chin, realizing a very important fact, 'I'm not going to win am I?'

Chloe shook her head, 'Nope. It's okay, it took Clark 4 years to accept my help. You did it in 6 months.' She assured him as she came to stand next to him against the stone ledge overlooking the city.

'Besides, you already gave me a codename' Chloe said teasingly taking a step forward as she pointed to herself. Her eyes twinkled from the lights inside the apartment.

Chloe held out her hand. She couldn't help but say, 'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership'

Ollie raised an eyebrow, before reluctantly shaking her hand, noting a small her hand was in his. 'You're crazy you know that. Most girls aren't willing to sacrifice their Friday nights chasing down criminals.'

Chloe chuckled lightly, shrugging 'When your best friend is Clark Kent, you get used to doing a whole lot stranger things.'

Ollie turned to look at the skyline, hesitating before curiosity made him open his mouth, 'I always wanted to know…did you two ever…'

Chloe simply glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, before resuming her watch on the city below them a small sad smile playing on her lips.

Oliver realized quickly, that Clark Kent was a no go subject and couldn't understand the twisted fit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

Both stayed silent for several minutes. Each in their own world.

'How did Clark decide Lana was not worth the sacrifice?' Oliver voiced out loud. Chloe could hear the anger in his words.

As Chloe turned to watch him, she realized with a sinking feeling, Oliver really was in love with Lois Lane. It was written on his face, and although she felt a little bit of jealousy that she would never know that feeling of someone loving her like that, she still wished he didn't have to make that decision.

'Clark...is afraid. He doesn't want to see the big picture because he knows the second he sees what is out there, he'll lose Lana. And sometimes...clinging to a person isn't actually the best for anyone. Clark will figure that out.' Chloe insisted.

Oliver turned to look at her, a small smile playing on his lips, 'you really do suck at this don't you'

Chloe's jaw dropped for a second, before she threw her hands in the air, 'I told you!!!!'

Chloe turned away in a huff, ready to make a decent exit.

But just as she turned, Oliver grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

'but thank you' he said with his brown eyes.

And Chloe cursed herself as she melted from the sincere look on his face.

Oliver bent, softly kissing her on the cheek.

She closed her eyes, his scent surrounding her. Her lips parted slightly.

And as Oliver brushed his lips against her cheek, he looked down to see her face turned up to him. Her lips right there...so close.

And before he knew it, his lips brushed hers.

Chloe never opened her eyes. If this was a dream, she was willing to dream a little.

Her arms wrapped themselves, purely of their own accord, around his neck. His body melding into hers._  
_

Chloe seemed to have forgotten her own name somewhere between his lips touching hers and his hands wandering to her hips.

Pulling away from him slowly, she stared wide-eyed at him. He looked down at her, just as surprised as she was.

'Welcome to the Justice League Watchtower.' He whispered, his chest rising and falling.

Chloe blinked up at him, slightly dazed, 'please tell me Bart didn't get tongue when you were welcoming him'

Oliver laughed breaking the tension, 'No, but _you_ might when Bart finds out you'll be working with us.' Reluctantly letting her go he stepped away from her. And sadly she missed his body already.

But a glimpse of the city lights around them, Chloe realized where she was, who she was with, and what she had done. Oh God! She just kissed her cousin's ex...right after they broke up. Unable to stop the blushing, she looked away, 'I-I have to go.'

Realizing what he had done to her, forcing her into an awkward situation with Lois, he couldn't quite rid himself of the guilt. He shouldn't have kissed her, and he shouldn't have like it. And she must be thinking he was being a jerk, for kissing her when he was supposed to be in love with Lois. Lois, who wouldn't have been able to handle his identity, who will hopefully never know about his identity, and then Chloe, standing right here, knowing everything and urging him to do more.

God what a mess.

He cleared his throat, 'I'll contact you'

Chloe nodded, eyes still unable to meet his. Turning she walked away from him.

And Oliver had a second to decide what he was going to do.

As Chloe entered the elevator, she leaned against the elevator wall, folding her arms across her chest. She looked down, hoping he couldn't tell how much she liked the kiss. And the look on his face, Chloe cringed at what she thought was horror on his face, and how quickly he wanted to get away from her. Chloe fought the temptation to bury her face in her hands.

'Chloe?'

Chloe glanced up seeing Oliver through the gate, his eyes blazing with determination.

'Next time I'm not stopping at just kisses.'

With that the elevator started its descent.

A smile slowly spread across her face

* * *

A/N: alas not one of my best, it was a bit difficult because Oliver really did just break up with Lois, and declared he loved her, and i didn't want him to turn around kiss her, and look like a jerk. but i secretly think he may think he's in love with Lois, but he will eventually find Chloe is the one.

my one irritation with this episode was Chloe's hair and wardrobe. here she is with the hottest men on the show. And yes even Bart has his charm, and she...well...really she looked bad. and i still cringe at the hair. ugh the hair. sorry i'm sure it was cute, but i think sometimes the makeup and wardrobe department do her a disservice with the clothes.

although she has looked way cuter in season eight as far as clothes and hair go.

and i know jimmy is supposed to be there somewhere, but really she was in presence of Oliver queen. Jimmy who :?

hope you enjoyed the banter, my favorite was 'tell me bart didn't get tongue' i can just see it totally throwing Oliver for a loop. kind of puts a smile on my face.

anyway let me know what you thought!

* * *


	4. Siren

Enjoy!

* * *

Siren

Suddenly an alcohol soaked rag came out of the corner of her eye.

Biting her lip she tried to keep as quiet as possible, before yelping.

'OW! OW! OW!'

'Stop moving!'

'I can't help it! I'm sorry if my pain is getting in your way!' Chloe hissed as she drew her cheek away.

'I didn't touch it!'

'You were going to!'

Oliver looked at her exasperated, 'Chloe…I really need to look at it.'

'Tell me you know what you're doing?' she asked, closing her eyes trying to ignore the sting as he pressed the rag to her cheek.

Oliver grinned, 'I have done this before. You don't do what I do without a few bruises. But you were amazing.'

Chloe rolled her eyes as she hissed in pain again, 'yeah amazing …she dropped kicked me like a stuffed bunny rabbit. I was about as formidable as a revolving door. God, Lois would never have let her take the disk.' she trailed off, hissing again as Oliver dabbed the wound with antiseptic before putting a bandage on it.

'Hey' Oliver put his palm against her cheek, seeing her pale a little, 'Chloe you were good out there. And I shouldn't have asked you to put yourself in danger like that.'

Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. 'Yeah, but you would think after how many years of being Clark's best friend I would have learned how to throw a punch or two? Maybe you should teach me a few things for the next time big bird decides to crimp our style' she teased.

Her grin slowly turned to a frown, as Oliver turned away from her. Getting up from the stool and putting away the med kit Oliver didn't turn back around.

'Oliver?' she hesitantly asked.

'….maybe it's not a good idea that you keep doing this.'

Chloe's eyes narrowed, 'Come again?'

Oliver sighed, turning around, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. 'Clark's going to be pissed as it is, but I'm angrier at myself. You almost got skewered by a knife tonight and then…'

'Hey, my ass was not the only one getting whooped, remember.' Chloe angrily shoved herself off the countertop, annoyed and frustrated with how this was going. 'As I recall she fried your arrow.'

Chloe rolled her eyes, 'Oh C'mon, I'm used to this, this is what I do. I mean, really she was nothing compared to being buried alive, or have a house blow up…or the numerous other things I did before I met you. If we want to talk scars, I'm pretty sure I've got you beat.' Chloe tried to lighten the mood.

Oliver just stared at her, his eyes refusing to soften. 'Forget it, you're done. Bart is way faster and victor can bypass any codes we need.'

'Yeah but you said yourself, no one knows Lex's firewalls better then me.' Chloe stiffened, she wasn't vain, but nobody questions her hacking skills. But still Oliver just stared at her.

Chloe grabbed her purse and shoved her things in it. 'We'll talk about this later' she snapped, charging for the door.

'Chloe…' Oliver called out, but the slam of the door indicated he was alone.

Turning he ran his hand through his hair, before all the rage bubbled up.

With a grunt he punched the wall with his hand, feeling relieved.

* * *

Two days later

'Lois told me everything'

Oliver looked over his shoulder to see Chloe standing in the center of his apartment, looking around, trying to avoid him. She had discarded the over sized trenchcoat in favor of a small jacket over her jeans and shirt, her eyes glinting from the green light.

Oliver sighed, trying not to curse his luck in front of her. He had been hoping to clean his apartment up, and in so doing magically think up how to explain to Chloe what had happened between Lois and him.

Oliver just looked at her, and Chloe bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears.

'Chloe…I'm-'

'Sorry?' Chloe raised an eyebrow, sarcasm tinging her words, 'so…its true…you really did ask Lois to give you a second chance.' There was still hope in her voice…and in her eyes, and she hated herself for it, she was begging the powers that be that Lois had it wrong as she made her way here. She thought she was used to this by now, the guys she liked going for other girls. But again, this was her luck she was talking about.

'it's okay. I'm kind of used to it by now, I have my ever reliable Ben and Jerry's at home as we speak.' Chloe tried to sound bright and cheery, as if she didn't have a heart literally breaking.

Oliver took a step forward, wanting to touch her, but Chloe quickly stepped away, her hand raised in front of her to ward him off, 'please don't touch me'

Oliver winced at the harshness and Chloe almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

'I wish things were different.' Oliver said quietly.

Chloe laughed bitterly at that, 'oh, Oliver, you have no idea.'

Slowly walking up to him, she stared up at him. 'I so want to ask you why? Why her? But I don't quite think I can bear the answer right now.'

She turned away, trying to gather her composure, without looking at him; she pulled the disc out of her purse and set it on his desk, 'I broke the code for you. You are free and clear to surf Lex's unfriendly skies.'

With that Chloe walked to the elevator.

'Chloe' Oliver called after her.

Chloe closed her eyes for a second before opening them, turning around to face him again.

Oliver hesitated for a moment, 'I don't know what I want, I didn't mean to-'

Chloe clasped her hands together as she took a step forward, 'please don't make me forgive you and don't tell me I'm the better person for this. I can't be that girl again, I just can't. Lois is my cousin, practically my sister, and I-I can't stand to see her unhappy, so if you make her happy…I'd give you to her with wrapping paper and a big red bowtie. So leave this as a fluke, a small blip on the relationship radar.' Chloe stopped just mere centimeters from Oliver.

Placing her palms on his cheek, she rose on her toes, pressing her lips against his.

Initially he stiffened, unsure of what was going on, but the urge to wrap his arms around her won.

But before he could, she drew away from him. 'I guess this was one of those 'what could have been'.' She whispered,

With that she turned and fought the urge to run to the elevator. But when she did, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder, biting her lip as she saw Oliver's back to her, his fists clenched at his side. He stood stiffly, the tension clearly across his shoulder.

Turning around she stepped into the elevator and slammed it closed.

As the elevator descended, she gripped her purse tightly, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Oliver stared blankly at the green wall, swallowing the lump in his throat and the gut feeling that what he did was so very wrong. Flinching when he heard the elevator slam shut.

Out on the street, Chloe looked up, biting her lip as she let the tears flow for once.

God what a fool she was, she should have learned her lesson, over and over. First Clark, then Jimmy, and now Oliver all people. And the worst of all of them was she lost Oliver to her cousin.

Feeling a buzz in her pocket, she took out her phone and looked down to see Jimmy's name.

* * *

Clark stopped just past the doorway, watching as Oliver slung back a glass of whiskey. He could hear the hiss between Oliver's teeth and almost winced himself at the burning sensation it must have felt like. Oliver stood at the bar, trying to enjoy the warm glow that came with the glass.

'Bad time?' Clark raised an eyebrow.

Oliver glared at him, before shrugging, 'isn't it always?'

Clark took a deep breath before walking closer, 'Lois told me the gist of what happened after, you okay?'

Oliver couldn't stop his teeth from grinding together. He really didn't need boyscout standing over him giving him advice when he was shacking up with his girl in blissful unawareness of the world out there. 'You seemed to already know everything else Clark, I'm surprised you can't tell she said no to me, couldn't handle a boyfriend who was the Green Arrow.'

Clark just smirked, 'but Chloe could…'

Oliver immediately shook his head, his automatic answer coming to his lips, 'there is nothing with Chloe'

Clark tilted his head, 'I know Chloe, better than anyone. And even after what you did, she still refuses to say a bad thing about you. And still insists on helping you with the League' Clark watched Oliver carefully, the silence between them tense with unspoken words.

Clark carefully chose his words, 'You knew Lois would say no, you knew that you and Lois were done, and things weren't going back. In fact I can bet you didn't feel anything when you guys said you're goodbyes this time.'

Clark stayed quiet for a moment, before continuing, 'so what begs the question is what is it about Chloe that scares you so much? Makes you turn tail and run?'

Oliver turned away, 'I didn't turn tail Clark' he muttered before pouring himself another drink.

When Oliver turned back around, he saw that smirk on Clark's face, and he badly wanted to wipe it off his face.

'I think I can handle my own love life thank you.' He sniped.

Clark raised an eyebrow, 'I thought you said there wasn't anything between Chloe and you?'

Oliver almost winced. Damn.

Clark glared at him, 'I told you not to hurt her. Leave her alone Oliver' with that he turned to enter the elevator.

Oliver stopped him; irritated 'And what about you? When will you stop hurting her?'

Clark turned and raised an eyebrow. 'And what's that supposed to mean.'

'She's bent over backwards helping you with everything while you feel no urge to leave your farm or Lana. She's the one that researches for you, broke into every government database, she's been shot at, almost blown up. She's been your coach, your babysitter, and ends up alienating everyone else because she's so busy hiding your secrets. Maybe you should also treat her better, treat her like an actual friend then your personal secretary.'

Clark stiffened, 'I don't-'

Oliver raised an eyebrow, and Clark shut up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. His mind flashed back to just these last two weeks when every time he had a problem he ran to her.

Oliver watched with a bit of satisfaction as Clark realized just how lucky of a man he was.

'Yeah' Oliver said to him, 'maybe we both made mistakes in how we treated her.'

Clark just stared at him, before turning and walking out of his apartment.

As Oliver watched Clark leave, he shook his head.

* * *

A/N: All I have to say is I would throw a huge party if anyone on that show actually told Clark off like that. I'm sorry but Oliver had become my little voice after my frustration in watching this series.

And now for the ducking, I'M SORRY!, I know people wanted me to go more AU and have them doing the dirty deed or something in this, but I'm trying to work within the confines of the show. Its been really really difficult, but despite everything i still kind of like how this turned out.


	5. Odyssey

Enjoy! Side note, i had written this as a one shot previously, rewrote it and added it to my missing scene series. So if it seems familiar, it might be a little bit, but everything was def. tweaked.

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

The doors opened with a bang.

'LUTHOR UNRECOVERED IN PLANE CRASH.' The man quoted for the newspaper he hid behind. 'I have to say I'm impressed Ms. Mercer, you managed to put a decent spin on it, much better then Billionaire goes missing in the Arctic.'

'Mr. Stern' she acknowledged with a cold smile entering the room and sitting down only when he offered. Although the chair was meant to put guests at a disadvantage, Tess managed to make it look comfortable.

Tess was somewhat excited; she was finally going to get what she always wanted. Mercer Industries.

'Tess' he acknowledged folding the newspaper neatly before putting it aside on his big oak desk, a remnant of the civil war era..

'I gather you're invitation to meet was not solely on the basis of how well I can spin a story.' Ms. Mercer prompted, heart racing in anticipation.

He nodded, watching her carefully, 'Coffee?' he asked, he gestured to the woman in the corner to come forward with the pitcher.

Ms. Mercer never took her eyes off of Stern as she told the secretary how she liked it, 'One cream, two sugars.'

Once the secretary was done, Stern nodded to the door, 'Leave us.'

The secretary nodded, 'yes Mr. Stern' before closing the wooden doors behind her.

After watching Tess take a sip of her coffee, he proceeded, 'So you managed to make your way back to Metropolis. I'm a bit surprised. This isn't usually your scene.'

Tess set her cup down, shrugging nonchalantly, 'we had a deal. I give you everything you wanted on the Queens, you give me Mercer Industries.'

At that Stern sighed, unable to look her quite in the eye. 'About that…do you know how I got this desk' Stern touched the desk reverently. 'It wasn't my father's or my grandfather's…I bought it, with cash. Always like to put on a show for my clients and partners.'

Tess's eyes gleamed, this was it.

Stern continued, 'We all have to do it at some time or another. Put on a show that is. You understand the vacuum created with Luthor missing?' He asked instead, changing the subject so fast, she could feel the whiplash.

She almost sneered at the suggested insult to her intelligence, instead schooling her features and sipping her coffee as if unaffected. Setting the cup and saucer down with a small clink, she sat back in her chair. Raising an eyebrow, she refused to let her anger show, 'It has come to my attention that Luthorcorp is without an heir. Then again Luthorcorp has been a financial black hole since Lex's disappearance six months ago. No one will touch it.'

Stern leaned back in his chair as well, assessing her carefully. 'Yes…well there are certain things we would like to... not display to the public.'

'Display to the public' Tess echoed.

'Yes…we need someone to get a firm handle on this mess, clean it up with too much trouble.' Stern looked at her, 'we prefer it be someone…we trust.'

Tess felt cold inside, suddenly understanding what was happening. 'You're not giving me Mercer industries are you?' she asked sharply, her nails digging into the leather armrest as she tried to calm herself down.

Setting his elbows on the table, he finally looked her in the eye, 'we have an understanding that this company has some ongoing projects that must be continued. With both Luthors gone, we think it might be time to clean up this messy situation.'

'And you want me to clean up your mess?' she sneered, as she pierced him with her gaze.

He felt the rage rolling off of her in waves, but ignored her question, 'the position of CEO of LuthorCorp. It is a lucrative position.'

Tess eyes flickered with anger, 'You promised me the head of Mercer industries.' She said tightly. 'A position we had a deal on. Who-?'

He avoided her eyes for a moment, 'I gave it to someone I trusted.'

Tess's eyes narrowed, 'You gave it to James?'

Stern folded his hands in front of him, 'He came to me with a better deal. I don't play favorites. You know that.'

Tess stepped back feeling like she was slapped in the face. 'No of course not. That would require you care.' she sneered.

Stern sighed, his whiskers bristling, '…It's just good business.'

Tess took a deep breath, calming herself as she looked at the man in front of her, 'Of course it is. Congratulate me. I am the new CEO of LuthorCorp'. She turned and walked to the door, realizing she had lost everything when she trusted him. Staring at the brass knob for a moment, she turned it slowly and walked out.

* * *

Belle Reeve, Smallville

'She managed to do it in 3.4 seconds. We have never seen anyone with those kinds of abilities' He said as he flipped through the test results.

Following the director of the program around the corner, the scientist handed him the folder, 'Wasn't her mother a recent resident of one of our facilities?'

The scientist pushed his glasses up, 'uh yes sir, a manipulator. Had control over any meteor freak.'

'hmmmm' the director mulled over it as he flipped through the papers. 'She could be our biggest asset yet.'

A blur of red zig zagged across the streets of Metropolis, before coming to a complete stop in a black alley.

'So?' an automated voice behind him had him smiling. Turning he lifted his hands in an innocent gesture, 'Who's da man?'

Green Arrow appeared in the light cast by the lone street lamp, eyebrow already cocked, 'was that rhetorical?'

Bart just shrugged unzipping his jacket and pulling out a file. 'Of course.'

Oliver grabbed the file and opened it, flipping through the pages. 'Any problems.'

'Accept for losing the secretary's number. But…' he shrugged, 'I gotta do what I gotta do.'

Oliver smirked, 'I'm sure she'll appreciate the sacrifice.' As he read closer, he looked up and grinned. 'Jackpot'

Bart folded his arms in amusement, 'we going hunting?'

* * *

Off the Coast of South Africa

'Got something!' one of the men called out.

Trying to haul over the railing, he almost fell over himself. Others raced to help, and it took all of them, thirteen men in total, to haul the strange shape out of the ocean.

Falling back on to the deck with their booty; all of them slowly stepped away.

Lying on the deck, unconscious was a naked man.

Mutterings rose across the ship as everyone gathered around it.

One brave man came closer, slowly poking the shoulder of the body. 'I think he's dead' he called over his shoulder.

Some started relaxing, joking around about what to do with it, but just as the man came closer and pushed him over,

Now lying on his back, everyone could see it.

On his chest, carved into the skin was a diamond with an S in the center.

* * *

Bell Reeve Aylum

Chloe lifted her head from where she had rested it against her knees.

Something…was different, something was…awake.

He was alive.

Chloe turned to the window, slowly rising as she watched the skies intently through her small little window, her gut feeling telling her it was something out there.

But there was nothing.

Her gut twisted, her head starting to ache. She had to get out of here.

Turning to the door, she could hear the footsteps down the hall, the shuffling of feet, nails scratching at the walls, the wailing of other patients.

It had been five months. Five months of this hell hole. Five months of tests, and experiments, poking and prodding, and little men in white coats saying nothing as they furiously scribbled on their clipboards.

She winced as she heard the sliding of the key.

Eyes wide, heart beating faster, she scrambled across the floor away from the door, eyes wide with fright.

The door banged open and one of the orderlies grinned as he looked down on her. 'Well Well Blondie, looks like the doc wants you again.'

'Please' Chloe could barely choke on her words, hating that her fear got the better of her. But as she backed up even more, the orderlies stomped into the cell and grabbed her flailing arms.

'No' she said quietly at first, but her thrashing increased as they neared the room. Something made her think she would be safe if she stayed in the room, nothing could hurt her if she just stayed in one place. 'NO' she shouted, digging her feet into the ground, trying to contort her body in any way just to loosen their grip.

But their grip tightened, and she winced as she could feel their blunt fingertips digging into her arm.

'Keep quiet bitch or we can find other ways to keep you quiet.' Orderly number two growled in her ear.

Slowly they made their way down the hall lined with doors to cells just like hers. She could hear the banging, the cursing, and the laughs as others watched her walked down the hall.

When she first got here, she tried to hold eye contact with any of them, hoping camaraderie in the face of this place would help her get out of here. But seeing their eyes…empty…she stopped looking after seven days. She stopped speaking to anyone after nine. The orderlies laughed at how quickly she had changed.

She hesitated as they came to the end of the hall, but the orderlies just tugged her with force across the threshold.

Shoving her into the chair, they strapped her down.

Orderly number two grinned as he patted the inside of her thigh, she sneered with disgust.

'One of these days' he crowed.

'Not in this lifetime, pig.' She hissed.

The orderly's look of glee turned quickly to a face of rage and hatred.

_Slap!_

'Ungrateful bitch' he snarled, ready to hit her again, for which she cringed back in anticipation.

'Cool it' orderly number one said, 'Doc's coming.'

The sound of footsteps stopped in front of the big steel doors, before swinging open.

Chloe watched carefully as the doctor walked in, 'hello Chloe, we have a very busy day today.'

* * *

Bell Reeve Asylum

Oliver sighed as he watched the building, 'are you sure about this?'

Victor looked up from his computer, 'dude, that's the fifteenth time you asked me. I'm sure'

They were all sitting in the back of the white van, discussing tactics. Well Bart was eating his fifth burrito as well.

'It's a flawless plan.' Bart said between his bites. A.C turned slightly green at the half masticated food in his mouth, 'dude, chew, swallow, then talk'

Bart simply opened his mouth even wider before continuing to eat.

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

'You understand…it's just good business.'

Tess laughed softly before taking a sip of her champagne. 'I understand perfectly Mr. Castle, James came to you with a better offer, and your greedy little heart couldn't say no. Think of all those poor mistresses of yours without their presents.' She sneered.

Setting down her class, she smoothed the napkin across her lap before looking up at him. 'You must be very sure of yourself.'

Mr. Castle smiled appreciating the view offered as Tess leaned forward, 'Of course, if you do happen to have a better…'

'My my, you certainly do play dirty.'

'In more ways than one Ms. Mercer.' He reached across the table covering her hand with his.

Snatching her hand away, she tried to hide the revulsion creeping up.

'So what were you intending on doing when you got me here? Our deal is off the table; you chose my brother over me. Did you really think I would forget all that for a mediocre lay?'

His face quickly contorted to rage, 'look you little bitch, I think-'

'Don't think Mr. Castle.' She interrupted standing up, 'it's not your strong point.'

* * *

Belle Reeve Insane Asylum.

'One more time'

Chloe took in a shuddering breath.

'Please' she whispered, blood dripping down from her nose; a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, her hair covering her face in a stringy mess. Looking up at them through her hair, she took careful note of the doctor. With nothing more left in her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she slumped forward.

The doctor sighed; he was hoping to get one more out of her. For all of her abilities, she wasn't very good at sustaining them for very long.

Nodding to the two men, he watched as they undid her bindings, lifted her by her arms, and dragged her out the door.

Looking down he scribbled a few more notes before calling it a day.

* * *

Unknown Location.

'What is he?'

'He's a man, just like us. Get me some water, his wounds are festering now.'

'But she doesn't want us to touch him.'

'Well too bad, he's no use to us, if he's dead, now is he?'

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

'You B-'

'Close the door Emily.' Tess cut off the man who stomped into her office. Sarah shot her an apologetic look, before closing the wood doors with a mute click.

'You think you can just-'

Tess cut him off again, 'Please, take a seat Mr. Castle. Perhaps you would like a drink…water…coffee…arsenic?'

Castle broke into a cold cruel laughter, 'how very witty of you Tess. You do remind me of you father. Although he never made decisions based on his emotions, getting me kicked off the board of my own company. I'm impressed. It was a stupid move, but impressive nevertheless.'

Tess gripped her pen a little tighter, unnoticeable by Castle.

'If you have something important to say Castle, please say it, otherwise I'm busy running a multibillion dollar company. You still remember what that's like don't you?' she raised her eyebrow in challenge.

Bishop's eyes narrowed in anger, the humiliation still just beneath the façade.

'One of these days Tess, your sharp tongue will get you into far more trouble then you are prepared to deal with. Remember, you may have Daddy signing your checks right now, but what happens when family secrets aren't secrets anymore.'

* * *

Bell Reeve Asylum

They strapped her to the bed. The man giving her a sly pat on the thigh before closing the door on her.

Oliver stood on the roof, crouching as he tapped his earpiece. 'Are we in position?'

Victor tapped his piece as he jacked into the computer system, 'aye aye captain. Ready to do this.'

'Open the doors' Oliver ordered.

Victor punched in a few more codes, before hitting the main switch. All electricity was shut down for the moment.

Oliver walked through one of the access doors in the back, finding himself in a sterile white hallway.

'Bart?' Oliver asked

'I'm getting to it.' Bart rushed through another exit, aiming for the doctor's office. Oliver wanted all the files on the patients, including a certain someone.

Oliver slid up against on of the walls, hearing footsteps.

'Guys?'

'Two coming your way'

Oliver tensed, waiting for that one second he needed.

As the steps passed his line of vision, he grabbed the man and punched him in the face, before kicking him in the gut.

The second one tried to attack him from behind, but he swung him over his back and onto the floor before also punching him, effectively knocking him out.

Oliver headed determinedly down a series of hallways, 'where is she Bart?'

'Hold your horses bossman I just connected.'

'Victor?'

'Give me one second. This isn't exactly magic. This is pure skill.'

'Skill my butt' snorted Bart. 'Mad Skillz is what I got.'

'Guys' Oliver barked. Usually perfectly fine with their banter, he was too keyed up for this.

'Okay, she's in room 137a. Take a left, a right, right, and a left. Hers is the third door on the left. And it's wired. Like massively wired. Whoa…she's been classified as a grade A meteor freak. One of the highest of the high'

'Chloe…my Chloe?' Bart asked in surprised.

Oliver followed the directions. Arrow notched, bow at the ready.

When he came upon the door to Chloe's room, he looked through the door to see Chloe laying on the floor. 'Victor, door' he barked again into the comm.

'err…right…give me a second, this is something entirely new for me.'

Oliver waited impatiently, banging on the door, hoping for a response, but she laid still.

Click Click

Oliver grimaced as the doors sprung open, rushing inside, he touched Chloe gently. 'Chloe?' he whispered softly, but no response still.

Gently picking her up, he held her in his arms as he exited the room.

'Guys, I've got her.'

Bart raised his head, hearing the hesitation in Oliver's voice, 'is she?'

Oliver looked down at Chloe pale face, 'Barely'

Victor shook his head, 'alright, let's get this show on the road, turn left at the next hall, down the stairs, and your exit is straight ahead. Bart's got the files, I just need your signal that you have exited the building.'

Oliver rushed down the hall, grateful to not encounter anymore men on the way.

Exiting the building, he turned to stare at the Asylum, 'It's all yours Victor' he said, before turning back around.

Behind him alarms went off, blaring in the night sky.

* * *

Queen Penthouse, Metropolis

'BILLIONAIRE LOST IN A TRAGIC AIRPLANE CRASH, BODY NOT FOUND'

Oliver folded the newspaper in half and set it next to his plate.

Sighing, he looked at his watch, finding it to be 7 in the morning.

Deciding he should check on Chloe, he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed towards his bedroom.

Knocking on the closed door, he put his ear to the door, wondering if she's awake, 'Chloe?'

Slowly pressing on the handle, he opened the door a bit.

'Come in' the soft voice barely heard.

Oliver opened the door all the way, revealing Chloe's bare back, before she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Oliver's mouth went dry, 'um…I…uh brought you coffee.' He turned away for a moment, gathering his mind.

Grabbing her hair she pulled it out from under her t-shirt, before turning.

Staring up at him, she took the cup and sipped it. Sinking onto the bed and tucking her legs under her in Indian style. She stared out the window, slowly sipping away at the coffee.

Oliver grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, leaning forward until she was forced to look at him.

'Hey, you're going to be alright, your safe now, and soon we'll find Clark.'

She simply nodded.

Oliver sat there for several minutes, waiting for her to say something. But she kept her eyes on the rising sun.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he sighed in frustration, they needed to talk. He knew she must have gone through hell, and he wanted to help her…but he didn't know how. And Clark missing left him unsettled.

Getting up, he crossed the room and opened the door. Not noticing Chloe looking over her shoulder at him, as he shut the door behind him.

'So…' Black Canary asked as she and A.C walked off the elevator, 'how is she?'

Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head, 'she's not talking.'

They moved through the apartment and up the stairs, where his office was.

A.C nodded in understanding, 'would you be if you were stuck in Belle Reeve for seven months?'

Oliver shrugged, leaning against his desk 'I just don't know what to do.'

Silence filled the space between them with the big white elephant in the room, would Chloe ever be the same?

'…So what are you guys doing here?' asked Oliver, wanting something else to think about.

Canary hesitated, A.C and Dinah exchanging uneasy looks. 'We've looked Oliver, We've been looking for the last seven months. Oliver…there's nothing more we can do.'

Oliver's jaw clenched, knowing logically what she was saying, but in his heart, he knew Clark was still alive out there. And more so he feared Lex might be out there as well.

He raised an eyebrow, 'A.C?'

He shook his head, 'I scoured the whole ocean, nothing so far there. Bart's been running nonstop, and Victor has pretty much timed out on his connections. Boss, we don't have a lot more to go on'

'So you guys want to stop….looking.'

Canary nodded, 'Unless Chloe can tell us more we don't have anything.'

Oliver shook his head, 'I get we're all exhausted. And we don't even know where Clark had been in the first place. And the only other person besides Clark is sitting in my bedroom not saying a word. And you guys are right, but she knows guys. She knows where he was'

'I can take you there.' A raspy voice sounded from above them.

All three looked up to see Chloe standing at the railing, looking pale and exhausted.

'You're looking for the fortress right? I can take you there.'

All three frowned in confusion, before Canary spoke up, 'the fortress?'

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

'So do we have a deal?'

Ms. Mercer took out a pen and uncapped it, placing it on the folder and sliding them across the table.

Mr. Castle opened the file, seeing the contract. 'And do I have a choice?'

Ms. Mercer smirked, 'You always have a choice.'

He picked up the pen and signed with a flourish.

* * *

Arctic- Seven days later

All four stood in the snow, Chloe at the front.

'Are you sure about this' Oliver stepped up next to her.

Chloe looked up, her eyes reflecting the snow, 'Let's do this.'

In front of them lay a shattered Fortress.

* * *

'Hello?' Chloe called out, her voice echoing in the cold abyss. Slightly shivering, she drew her black coat tighter around her body.

'Clark? Clark?'

There was nothing but darkness.

Each of them carried glow sticks as they moved around.

'What is this place?' A.C asked as he reached out to touch a crystal.

'Don't touch anything!' Chloe snapped.

A.C drew his hand back quickly.

Oliver and Black Canary walked around, eyes wide in wonder. 'This wasn't on any of the satellite images, how did this go undetected.'

Chloe ignored them as she went to one of the many crystals.

'Jor-EL? Tell me what happened to Clark, what happened to Kal-El?'

But there was nothing.

As she moved further into the cave, she heard a crunch under her foot.

'I need more light.' She called. Oliver tossed her a green glowing stick.

Slowly lifting it, the green glow reflected back on her as across the expanse of the floor laid shattered crystals. Among them was a sign of red.

'Oh My God' she whispered, fear pumping through her veins.

Running, she fell to her knees as her fists clutched the bright red jacket.

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

The limo pulled up to the curb in front of Mr. Bishop.

The door opened, and his eyes widened in surprise.

'Please get in Mr. Bishop' the feminine voice rang out.

As he scooted in the door shut behind him and the locks clicked.

Ms. Mercer sat across from him, dressed in a white tailored suit.

'We need to talk' she leaned over, hand on her knee as she offered him the folder.

Warily he grabbed it and opened it. His eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, 'You can't be serious. '

'Oh but I am Mr. Bishop.'

'How did-'

'How did I know you've been funneling money from the company? You're a smart man Bishop…but I'm smarter. I want your shares, or you won't see the sun rising from your tiny little cell. People are still looking for scapegoats for this country's financial crisis, and I can deliver you with a pretty red bow to the FBI.'

* * *

Over the North Pole

'Chloe, you know what this means'

They sat across from each other in the plane, Chloe still clutching the red jacket.

Lifting her head, she finally looked at him.

'He's alive' he said with determination.

'Probably?' she murmured.

Oliver moved next to her, bringing her head to his shoulder, 'I'm sorry Chloe, I don't know what they did to you in there, and I wish I could understand, but I promise you we will find him, and we will fix all this.'

Chloe knew she should be able to cry, she should be able to feel something for all that was happening around her, but she couldn't.

'You never asked about Lois and Jimmy?' he said quietly.

'I know' she whispered against his shirt.

And they sat there for a long time.

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

'You can't go back there, Ms.? Ms.?'

The doors burst open, as Mr. Knight put his phone down.

Sighing, he nodded to his secretary, its okay Sarah, hold my calls if you can.'

The secretary nodded, sending the woman a dirty look before shutting the door on him.

'What can I do for you Ms. Mercer'

Mercer smiled, 'You can give me your shares.'

Mr. Knight, grinned shaking his head at her boldness, 'And why would I do that?'

She moved around the room, taking note of the things he put on display, 'I know you like playing games,'

He shifted uncomfortably, confused at what she was getting out.

'I think your wife would be interested in what kind of games you play.'

She dropped the photos onto the table. 'Maybe she can join in next time.'

With that she walked to the door, 'Have a good day Mr. Knight, I'll see you in the meeting next week.'

As the door shut closed behind her, Mr. Knight opened the files to see pictures of him and another man entering a motel room.

* * *

Unknown Location

Leaning in closely, she slowly touched his chest, tracing the carvings on his skin, 'what are you?' she whispered.

Turning carefully, she picked up the needle in her right hand, lifting it in front of her face, the liquid casting a green glow across her skin.

Bending over, she slowly inserted it into his vein on his left arm.

Slowly injecting him.

His skin crawled, his veins turning black and red, spreading out like a web.

Suddenly his body convulsed,

His eyes shot open, piercing red beams shot up into the sky like a beacon, his face contorted in a silent scream.

* * *

Queen Penthouse, Metropolis

Chloe shot up from her bed, turning, she ran to the window.

Oliver opened the door, 'Chloe, we think we found him.'

Chloe didn't even turn around, 'I know' she said ominously.

* * *

50 miles outside of a Metropolis

They stood outside the facility.

Oliver strapped his bows to his back, tucked his earpiece in place, and turned to get the signal from Victor.

Chloe slid the door open and jumped out.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Coming with you'

'No you're not.'

Chloe didn't even blink as Oliver turned away from her, 'yes I am, Clark is in there, and I'm not sitting on the sidelines for this. That's a highly secured facility, and either Victor or I would be needed inside. Victor is a little busy right now considering he's jacked himself into the main computer frame. So that leaves me.'

Oliver stared at her, refusing to think this was a good idea, but the clock was ticking, and he didn't have time. She wanted to come, fine, it wasn't his problem.

Grabbing one of the many hidden pockets, he handed her a small knife. 'Just in case' he muttered.

Chloe held it up, turning it slowly in the light before sliding it into her coat pocket.

'Stay close.' Oliver barked as he fired his grapple.

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

'Ms. Mercer, we have a situation with one of Luthor's warehouses.'

Tess turned to the computer, staring at the information, brows furrowing she looked up at her assistant, 'are you serious'

'uh…quite.'

Tess scanned the video feed, eyes narrowing on the dots, 'take care of it'

The assistant looked startled for a second, before bringing the phone to her ear.

* * *

50 miles outside of Metropolis

Together they ran down the hall, glancing into different rooms as they went, until they found the last one.

'I think I have it.' Oliver called out, 'but it's locked with a keypad. Victor?' he tapped his earpiece, but all he got was static.

Chloe looked down the hall nervously, hearing footsteps in the distance. 'Let me take a look at it.'

Oliver wondered what she could possibly do but shrugged, turning away to watch the halls. Behind him he heard a click, before Chloe called to him, 'Got it'

'How did you do that?' Oliver asked bewildered.

'Magic'

As Oliver entered the room, Chloe wiped her nose, eyes widening at the blood on her fingers.

She entered the room to find Clark bound and gagged.

Chloe removed the gag and started undoing his bindings. 'C'mon Clark, its Chloe. You have to help us out here.'

Clark lifted his head, looking at them blearily. 'C-Chloe.' He stuttered.

Chloe sighed in relief at his words. 'Yeah Clark.'

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

Tess stared at the feed, 'looks like we have a few intruders. What's in the warehouse?'

The assistant hesitated, 'some remnants of old experiments.'

Tess smiled, 'then we have nothing of value in there. Clean it up.' She ordered into the phone.

The man on the other end signaled to his team, 'you heard the lady. Move out.'

* * *

Inside the building

Oliver and Chloe lifted one arm each over their shoulders. 'What happened to your powers Clark?'

Clark simply shook his head.

Chloe looked around her, 'these walls are made of lead Oliver. Seven months…'

Oliver stilled. 'Wait, do you hear something?'

Chloe lifted her head as well, eyes searching the ceiling. '…someone's coming.'

Oliver tapped his earpiece again, but still nothing. Opening the door, he quickly glanced out, before letting Chloe and Clark go before him.

Suddenly shots rang out in the hallway.

'RUN!' Oliver shouted.

All three of them tried to make a run for it, but Clark's lack of sun had limited his abilities and he stumbled over himself more than a few times.

They could feel the heat of the bullets near them, before they came to the other end.

Slamming the door open, they ran up the stairs

As they rose higher, Chloe looked over her shoulder, her heart in her throat as she saw several men with guns chasing them.

They burst through the doors to the roof, breathing in a good amount of air. As they ran across the wide expanse of the roof,

A sniper's gun followed them.

_Bang!_

Clark jerked back in surprise. A gunshot to his chest.

'Clark' Chloe gasped, both of them shoving him behind one of the few vents on the roof, serving what little cover it did.

'Let me see' Chloe lifted the shirt, tracing the bloody wound. Clark started breathing in short bursts.

Chloe stared at him calmly, and Clark understood. 'No!'

'Clark' she murmured softly.

'I'm going to be okay Chloe.'

'Exactly.' Chloe bent over him.

'Oliver stop her' Clark shouted.

Oliver looked bewildered, before his eyes went blind when a bright white light flashed.

When the light died out, Oliver lifted his head to find Clark unconscious on the floor, and Chloe laying against the vent, eyes open, pale and deathly still.

'Chloe?' he quietly called out.

'CHLOE!' he shouted.

But she was still.

Grabbing a hold of her, he looked down at her, cradling her in his lap.

Suddenly a blast of red and green flashed across the sky, thunder cracked above them.

A tall, black man dropped to the roof in front of them. Gathering Clark in his arms, he looked up at the sky.

'Wait!' Oliver shouted, 'what about her?' pointing to Chloe.

The man looked down for a second, 'it is too late for her.'

And with that, Clark and the man disappeared into the night sky.

Oliver heard Dinah taking out the sniper. Bart zipped around taking away their guns, while Victor shut doors and locked them in the warehouse.

'Chloe? Chloe?' he shook her, but she laid still eyes open to the sky.

* * *

Kents Farm, Smallville, Three days later

Chloe jerked awake, gasping for air for a second, before sitting upright.

Her movements awoke Clark sitting next to her in a chair.

'Chloe?' he moved to the bed quickly.

'Chloe!' he got her attention as she turned to look at him.

'Clark' she said with surprise, before launching into his arms, 'Oh my God Clark, are you okay? What happened? Your memory…your powers?' she asked a thousand and one questions in the span of two breaths.

Clark held her by the shoulders, trying to still her. 'Chloe, its okay. I'm fine. Martian took me to the sun.'

They hugged each other again, taking comfort in each others arms again.

But Clark drew back, ready to lecture her.

Chloe, already anticipating, pulled back as well. 'Forget it Clark, you can tell me all you want about how it was a risk, but I don't care, I would do it anyway, again and again. So go ahead and waste your breath.'

'But you could have-'

'Died…I know. That's what I keep telling you. I know all the risks, I know what can happen and I still don't care. So instead of lecturing me on what not to do next time, which I'll ignore anyway, tell me about what happened, what you remember about the fortress.'

As they settled in, Clark still glanced at her uneasily. He didn't like it, knowing one day he would be the reason she died.

* * *

Belle Reeve Asylum

The doctor flipped through his pad, sighing at the loss of such a potential candidate as Chloe Sullivan.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled.

Trying to look behind him, he felt an arm come around his neck, crushing his windpipe. A figure bent low.

'You tried to hurt me'

The doctor stuttered, unable to get anything past his crushed windpipe.

He felt the prick of a needle in his jugular artery.

'I won't let you hurt me or anyone else ever again.'

The doctor's eyes widened as he felt the needle in his neck.

A sharp fiery pain ran through his veins before the world turned black.

* * *

Queen Penthouse, Metropolis

'Why didn't you tell him?'

Oliver looked up from his desk to find Chloe standing in front of him,

Frowning, Oliver looked behind her for Clark or something, 'how did you get in?'

Chloe shrugged, 'it was unlocked.'

Oliver knew he never left it unlocked, not with the amount of secrets in his apartment. Still, shaking his head, he brushed off the niggling uncertainty. It was Chloe and she always found ways.

Putting the papers he was reading down, 'why didn't I tell him about what?'

Chloe stepped closer, her face now lit by the lamp on his desk, 'My stint in Belle Reeve.'

Oliver shrugged, 'in the grand scheme of you being dead, it didn't really come up.'

Chloe winced, 'I'm sorry you had to see me like that.'

Oliver shrugged, 'I'm happier seeing you alive, and better. All this time…

Chloe nodded, 'yeah, I never told anyone…including Lois and Jimmy' thinking about it for a moment, before shaking her head, 'I wanted to thank you for rescuing me.'

Oliver smiled, standing up and rounding the desk until he stood mere inches from her. Eyes softening, he lifted a hand to touch her cheek, 'I thought I had lost you there.'

Her breath hitched at his touch, 'for a moment there you did.'

She closed her eyes slightly, leaning into his warm hand for a moment. Leaning down he captured her lips with his own.

And for a few seconds it was back to how it was for before all of this. Before Jimmy, and before Oliver declared feelings for Lois, before the mess their lives turned out to be.

Pulling away abruptly, Chloe shook her head, 'NO!'

'Chloe?'

'You can't keep doing this to me' Chloe rested her hands on his chest, brushing his shirt.

Oliver frowned, 'what do you mean this?'

'Being my white knight…saving me. Which I am extremely grateful for, and then making me fall for you all over again. You declared your love for Lois, remember? And even if nothing has come of it, you can't just…you can't do this to me. One minute your mine, and the next your Lois's…I can't…I can't'

Seconds ticked by. Both struggling with the fact that whatever they still have. For now, nothing could come of it.

Sighing in frustration, Chloe took a deep breath, stepped forward and rested her forehead on his chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist, 'We are so messed up' she whispered.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. 'I know' he said softly. 'I'm sorry…about everything, Lois and you; I shouldn't have done what I did, to either of you. I was trying to save both of you, and I ended up hurting both of you. Forgive me?'

Chloe sighed, she knew she still had some bitterness left for him. But she was too tired to do anything about it. She was just too tired, 'For now, until you do another incredibly stupid thing.'

'Chloe?'

'Hmmm?'

'just…try not to die next time'

Chloe smiled into his shirt, 'will do'.

* * *

Kent's Farm, Smallville

Clark sat at the table, staring down at the piece of paper.

Lifting the pen beside it, he uncapped it.

Pausing for a second, he started filling out his name on the application for the desk job at the Daily Planet.

* * *

Metropolis, Kansas

Mr. Stern walked confidently into his office, satisfied everything was working out perfectly, only to stop short.

His leather chair turned around revealing Tess sitting there with a smirk on her face.

'Hello.' She leaned forward, elbows on his grandfather's desk. Dressed in a red suit, her eyes glinted with mirth.

'Tess' he acknowledged hesitantly, looking around to make sure no one else was here. 'Is there a reason you're sitting at my desk?'

'Just testing the chair out' Tess smiled, 'quite comfortable, if a little old fashioned.'

Mr. Stern smiled in confusion, 'Excuse me?'

Tess smiled, 'I thought you should be the first to know, I am now the CEO of both Mercer industries and Luthorcorp. Congratulate me.'

Mr. Stern's smile dropped quickly, 'is this some kind of joke?' he demanded.

'Now don't be angry, it's just called good business.' Tess smiled. Laying a hand on a black folder, she slid it across the table. 'I now have controlling interest in Luthorcorp which has just bought Mercer industries. Isn't it sweet?'

'What is this?' he asked with a sneer, as he opened it up.

'Your retirement plan Daddy.'

Tess grinned as she watched the horrified look on her father's face.

* * *

Chloe's Apartment, Smallville

Chloe slid the draw open, and carefully lifted the red jacket out. Opening it slowly, her eyes widened for a second before smiling. Lifting the crystal to the light, she carefully turned it over and over, admiring it.

With a smile, she tucked it back into the jacket and in the drawer.

* * *

A/N

whew! talk about lack of inspiration after this new season aired. I'm getting disgruntled by the butchering of my favorite character. but that's a whole different rant and rave.

So I had this written as a one shot at the time the episode had aired, just because i thought it could have been done better. But then again, I always think it can be done better. So I rewrote it, and then i started the missing scene series. Well this episode naturally comes next, and thought i would just edit the one-shot i had written and add it to the series. So here it is, in a different form. A little bit of Chloe and Oliver at the end, plus hints of what Chloe had become. Yes, there is no Lois nor Jimmy, i didn't think they had much use here. So let me know what you think.

Please Please Review, I crave them like chocolate. And that's serious craving.


	6. Toxic

Toxic

Enjoy!

* * *

Isis Foundation

Chloe leaned forward, brushing a lock of his hair from his forehead. He was heating up like a furnace.

Chloe bit her lip as she held his hand in hers.

'God, Oliver' she whispered. Bending down slowly, she pressed her forehead to the back of his hand.

'I'm so sorry' Chloe whispered. 'I've tried everything. I don't know what to do. Maybe Clark was actually right for once. So help me, if you don't survive this, i will make sure to bring you back just to kick your ass again. Do you understand me?'

No response.

Quietly she sat there, forehead still pressed to his hand.

the seconds ticking by.

When slowly he started shifting, 'Oliver?' Chloe looked on with hope.

Chloe looked up, watching as he shifted and moaned. 'Mercy' he whispered.

Chloe swallowed heavily, staring at him intensely. She didn't understand what he was saying, and she was lost.

'What is going on here?'

Chloe turned around to see Lois standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in astonishment, rage, every emotion running across her face.

'Lois?' Chloe said in surprise. Dropping his hand hastily, Chloe got up, discretely wiping the corner of her eyes as best as she could. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was looking for Oliver, guess I hit the jackpot on that one.' Lois stomped into the room, her brow furrowed in rage, 'is he _drunk_?'

Chloe looked at her bewildered, _where did she get that idea_, 'No he's not drunk Lois.'

Lois took one good hard look at the monitors hooked up to him, before turning and grabbing onto Chloe's arm.

Dragging Chloe away, Lois turned to face her, 'want to explain to me why there's a fevered Oliver in your office and not in the hospital.'

Chloe stared up at her cousin's accusatory gaze. 'He wasn't feeling very well and he told us to not bring him to the hospital.'

'yeah well listening to a half-conscious almost dying person who is clearly out of his delusional head crosses the line between sanity and insanity Chloe, this' she emphasized with her hand the situation, 'would be insanity.'

Chloe felt the tears pricking her eyes again, 'I'm doing the best I can Lois. Oliver specifically told us not to bring him to the hospital. And I already told Clark, this is what he wants. Then I follow it.'

'Oh well that's comforting to know someone else thinks this is a bad idea-'

Moaning behind them cut off whatever else Lois was about to say. Throwing Chloe another disgusted look, Lois ran to Oliver's side, 'Oliver.' Lois murmured, holding onto his hand. 'Can you hear me, Oliver.'

'Mercy' he whispered.

Chloe stared at Lois's hand gripping Oliver's and feeling that crushing in her chest again, she tried to look away,

'He's going to be okay Lois.' Chloe said hesitantly.

Lois looked over her shoulder, tension in her face, 'I think you've done enough Chloe.'

Chloe felt those words like a punch to her solar plexus. She watched Lois lean over, whispering into Oliver's ear.

And suddenly she felt like an intruder into an intimate moment.

She turned away, walking into the bathroom slowly and carefully like a fragile doll. She closed the door with a soft click, sliding down to the ground, her dress billowed around her.

She clasped her hands to her mouth, her shoulders shaking with tears running down her cheek.

The seconds ticked by as she let herself go. Fear dragged her down, the very real possibility that he wouldn't make it this time.

And she had nothing. Feeling her hand scraping against her cheek, she looked down to see the diamond mocking her. Taunting her, telling her this wasn't real. Why was she crying for someone who wasn't hers, what did it matter if Lois was holding his hand, and touching his forehead.

Tick tock

Less than 12 hours to live. The clock kept going.

But soon the ticking ingrained in her head overtook her other feelings, the internal clock telling her she didn't have much time. She had to do something.

Slowly taking shuddering breaths, she sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Breathing slowly, in and out, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. And in those seconds, she knew what she had to do.

Opening the door, she made her way to the computers. She may not know the right answer right now, but she was damn smart, she'll find it.

She had to.

* * *

Isis Foundation

'So it's true?'

Chloe stiffened, _what was this_, a sign saying come all; come look at the freak that was Chloe Sullivan. First Davis and now Oliver. Even she didn't know why Davis had visited, she knew why Oliver did.

Chloe didn't even look up as she finished. 'yes' she whispered knowing exactly what he was asking. They didn't exactly talk about it...ever.

'You said yes?'

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, 'yes' she said again.

'And you're happy with this?'

Yes was just waiting on the tip of her tongue. But something made her swallow it.

Looking up over her shoulder, she saw Oliver Queen standing in the doorway. His suit hanging off his frame, his tie long gone by now, and a few buttons from his shirt undone.

God he looked good.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, 'when did it happen?'

Chloe shrugged turning back around to organize her papers, 'just after I got back.'

'you mean after I rescued you, after everything you went through because of him.'

'He made a mistake. and Yes…even after you declared you still loved Lois.' Chloe pointed out, still not turning around.

'Is that what this is about, revenge for me stating I still had feelings for Lois.'

Chloe's eyes narrowed, even if she was this petty, she wasn't going to let him believe that was the reason. She was discretely hiding the papers behind her back, before turning around to look at him.

'Yes Oliver, that's exactly what this is, all of it is to stroke your gigantic ego. Give me a little credit here'

Chloe looked down, almost needing to reaffirm herself that she indeed was engaged. Looking up, she gave a small smile. 'He asked Oliver.'

'But you said yes.' He said with accusation in his voice.

Chloe straightened irritated with everyone talking about this as if she did something wrong. 'C'mon Oliver, is it really surprising that someone would want to spend their life with me.'

'No Chloe, it's that _you_ want to spend your life with him. He doesn't even know half of what you do. He doesn't even-'

'Wear green leather and play Robin Hood?'

Oliver winced at the slight sneer

'You have Lois.' She simply said. Those three words encompassing all that was holding them apart.

Chloe bit her lip and looked down. Oliver took a step closer, and said '_Had_ Chloe, and yet even though Lois and I still have feeling oddly enough you were the only one who listened to me.'

Confused, Chloe looked up.

'No hospital.' Oliver clarified, 'you kept me from the hospital, which in any other conversation would be odd, but thank you for listening. And I heard both Clark and Lois chewed you out.' He shook his head, 'sometimes I wonder if they ever just stop and listen.'

'It's what any friend would do' Chloe said quietly as she shrugged.

'Friend' Oliver said with a slight mocking, taking another step closer. 'I'm starting to hate that word.'

Chloe looked up ready to argue with him, only to realize he was standing right in front of her.

As he leaned in, she stopped him. 'Don't', their lips barely touching.

Chloe regrettably drew back, looking up at him with regrets in her eyes, 'You went chasing after Lois. You still have feelings for Lois…and she _clearly_ still has feelings for you.' Oliver was about to argue that point again, but Chloe shook her head and continued, 'You should have seen her face. She was scared.'

Looking down, 'and it's too late, I'm engaged…to a really good guy.'

Oliver took a step back, assessing her for a moment, before turning to walk out the door.

At the door though, he paused and turned around, 'it's funny how he was your last excuse to why you and I shouldn't try this.'

With that he walked out the door, leaving Chloe staring wide eyed, biting her lip, her finger fiddling with the ring on her hand.

* * *

A/N: I really like this episode in some ways, one Chloe looked awesome in that dress. And then I really hated it, especially both Clark and Lois yelling at Chloe as if she was the dumbest person in the room. Actually i think my irritation lies mainly with Clark, where the eff does he come off yelling at Chloe, when Oliver specifically told him not to take him to the hospital....anyway i had an idea of rewriting the whole episode, but it takes too much effort and i already rewrote one. maybe some time in the future if i get inspired to i will. I realize Lois is way out of character, but honestly, wouldn't you be pissed, when your confused and not understanding the situation. so i made her angry at Chloe. and i wanted Chloe to lose it for a moment. I wanted one of them in this episode and in this show for that matter, to actually breakdown. We never saw them, even when one of the character died i.e. jimmy. meh, i don't what episode is next so it might be a while.

thank you for reading even if you don't agree with my character assessments.

Please leave a review. it makes me happy.


End file.
